Swing
by ebjeebies
Summary: Kagome's not pleased when Ayame ditches her at a swing dance joint, leaving Kagome by herself not knowing how to dance. But, it might just be her lucky night when a certain hanyou bartender strikes up a conversation. Inu/Kag short story, 2-3 parts. A/U, swearing, adult situations.
1. Part I: Wallflower

**_Swing_**

Soooo, I'm mostly back from a looooooong hiatus. I'm currently working on the latest chapter for _Novus Lux,_ which is turning out to be a bit more involved than I was expecting. Also, I had this little idea in my head for a story revolving around swing dancing that needed to be written down, so this is now happening in addition to my other story. But, this one's probably going to be two, maaaaybe three parts tops, so it shouldn't get in the way of my other writing too much (that's the role of my real job, haha). Currently, I'm going to rate this T, but that might change to M later, depending how I decide to have this play out. Anyway, enjoy!

-ebj

* * *

><p><strong>Part I: Wallflower<strong>

Kagome watched as Kouga spun the redheaded woman around the floor, blue skirt flaring with the motion. The two dancers grinned at each other, chests heaving slightly, as they struck a pose for the final jazzy chord. A slight scowl pulled at the edges of Kagome's mouth as she watched the display between her two friends.

Another song started, and they were off again, whirling in a slightly mad-cap fashion around the floor. Sighing, she picked herself up from her chair at the edge of the floor. _I need a drink,_ she thought sourly. _Something to do besides sit here and watch Mr. and Ms. Talented show up the entire dance floor._

"What'll it be, ma'am?" The bartender's voice jerked her out of her thoughts. Apparently she'd made it all the way to the counter without noticing.

"Ummm…" _Something hard but sipable_, she thought. "Scotch on the rocks—" she glanced over the bar briefly "—The Macallan 12, please."

"You got it," he replied, with the tiniest smirk, and turned toward the liquor shelf with a swish of his long white hair.

Kagome sighed as she flopped onto a tall stool. Ayame had dragged her out swing dancing again, insisting that she would teach Kagome how to dance this time. Kouga had called at the last minute though, wanting to join them, and Kagome couldn't say no when Ayame's expression pleaded so adorably. She swore it was a wolf demon talent to be so convincing; only Kouga could make an equally pathetic puppy face.

"Here ya go." A masculine voice interrupted her thoughts again. The bartender. Of course. She'd ordered a scotch, hadn't she?

"Oh, uh, thanks," she said, taking the proffered glass and eyeing the amber liquid. _Good lord, I'm turning into my grandfather, _she thought, _spacing out in my own little world with a glass of scotch. All I need now is a big silver watch and a golf game playing in the background—_

"You alright there?" That voice again.

"Um, yeah, I guess so." She frowned and glanced up, really looking at him for the first time. He was leaning against the inner corner of the bar, his golden eyes following the movements of the dancers on the floor several yards away. Silvery hair cascaded down his back, tied in a loose ponytail. Two invitingly soft looking ears sat atop his head, quivering slightly in time with the music, while clawed fingers tapped absently on the wooden bar.

Kagome's scowl disappeared a little. _A hanyou, huh?_ She'd heard they existed of course, but they were relatively rare, and she'd never come across one before. The last of her scowl was replaced with a tiny smile as she took in the nicely structured profile before her; high cheekbones, a long straight nose, strong jaw, and almond shaped eyes that suggested at least partial Japanese heritage.

"So how come you're not out there dancin' with everyone else?" Apparently he was going to be persistent, despite the fact that he was still not looking at Kagome.

She looked away from him and towards the floor off to her left. "I was supposed to be…" she muttered, annoyed that he'd managed to bring up the subject of her ire. Couldn't they just talk about the weather?

Kagome saw him shift out of the corner of her eye, and felt his golden gaze rest on her.

"You get stood up or somethin'?"

Kagome snorted. "You could say that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She scowled, still not looking at him. "Don't you have other customers to serve or something?"

"Keh, they're all out there," he waved his hand at the dance floor, "And when they come back to the bar, they'll only be ordering water anyway. Cheap skates." He finished snappishly.

"…Oh." So she'd found his subject of annoyance. Well, now they were even.

"You never answered my question."

"What?" She said confusedly, finally turning to look at him. She was caught for a moment as his golden eyes locked with her brown ones.

He smirked. "Why aren't you out there dancing with everyone else?"

She frowned, sliding her eyes away from his arresting stare. _Might as well own up to it._ "I don't dance."

He shifted his elbow off the counter to turn to her. "What do you mean you don't dance? Why would you come here?"

_Well, he certainly gets straight to the point, doesn't he?_ Kagome thought slightly irritably. "My friend brought me. She said she'd teach me, but plans changed and now she's out there dancing with her boyfriend instead," she finished in a huff.

"Oh, that's all?"

"What do you mean, 'that's all?'"

"I thought you might've been meeting a guy here or something."

"Tch. Hardly." It's not like she had time for a boyfriend anyway. Really, she didn't have time to be here either, but that was currently beside the point.

"So you bat for the other team then?"

"What?"

"I mean, you, uh, 'swing' the other way?" He smirked at his pun.

Kagome stared at him for another second before it finally clicked. "You're asking if I like girls?"

He nodded.

"What the hell gave you that idea?"

He shifted slightly uncomfortably now, aware of his mistake.

"You just seemed, I dunno… You said that girl was supposed to be teaching you, and then…keh, never mind." Internally he thought it was the combination of the girl teaching her to dance and the fact that she seemed to be paying his good looks very little attention.

"Yeah, well, you just made an ass out of 'u' and 'me,'" Kagome said with a smirk.

The bartender rolled his eyes.

They lapsed into silence as the music filled the space around them. The song was picking up again, and Kagome watched as Ayame and Kouga launched into one of their more acrobatic moves.

"So who's your friend and her boyfriend?"

"The redhead woman and the dark-haired guy with the ponytail," she supplied automatically.

"Oh, you know Ayame and Kouga?"

"Yeah, I work with Ayame. I guess you know them since they're regulars here?"

He nodded. "So what's your name anyway?"

"Kagome," she said, turning back towards him. "Yours?"

"Inuyasha." He extended a hand. She took it.

Warmth zinged up her arm unexpectedly, and she nearly jumped. She looked up to find his yellow eyes boring into her.

"Pleasure," she mumbled, the formality mostly lost to the loud music.

"All mine," he rumbled, still holding her hand and looking at her intently. "I could teach you, if you want."

"What?" Kagome was focused on his hand, which still held onto hers.

He leaned closer to her over the bar. "I could teach you to dance."

* * *

><p>Hope you're enjoying this little jaunt so far! Review if you're so inclined. :)<p>

-ebj


	2. Part II: Spin

_Swing, Part II: Spin  
><em>

He leaned closer to her over the bar. "I could teach you to dance."

Kagome was momentarily at a loss, her slightly gaping mouth reminiscent of a confused trout.

"Well?" Inuyasha persisted, an amused grin playing at the corners of his lips.

"I—" _Why is he still holding my hand? _She thought, "I suppose so. As long as it's alright for you to be away from the bar."

Inuyasha waved his hand in the direction of the dancers. "They'll flag me down if they need somethin.'"

"If you say so."

"I do say so." He flashed her a cocky grin as he came around the edge of the bar. "Let's move some of these tables."

"What? Why?"

"You really want to be crushed out there?" He asked, gesturing again toward the dance floor.

"Ehh, now that you mention it, not particularly," Kagome said with a smile.

They shoved the few tables against the far wall in relatively short order, and before Kagome really knew what was happening, she was standing in the open space with her hands clasped gently in the hanyou's.

"The thing to remember," he started, catching Kagome's brown gaze with is own golden eyes, "is that if you're not having fun, you're doing something wrong." He smiled. "Everything else is trivial."

Kagome snorted lightly. "Unless you have two left feet."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow in return. "Especially if you have two left feet."

"If you say so."

He chuckled. "I do say so. Now, here's the one piece of direction I'll give you for the moment. Try your best to follow me. Dancing is about the connection, so try to feel where I want you to go."

"You mean there's no moves you're going to teach me?"

"We'll get to that later. For now, just try to go where I put you."

"I guess…"

"Trust me."

"Here goes nothing, then."

"Indeed." And he launched them into the dance.

Kagome felt his weight and forward motion push her to step backward, which she accomplished much less clumsily than she had anticipated. Next, he was raising her arm above her head and she was instinctively going into a turn at the end of which she found herself pressed into his chest, his breath momentarily ghosting past her ear. Then she was spinning outward, and he'd taken both of her hands again, and she felt a rush as her eyes met his across the span of their arms.

They continued, Inuyasha leading her through some of the basic swing steps and turns. Kagome was breathless, but having the time of her life. This dance came much more naturally to her than the dancing at clubs that Ayame and Rin had toted her to on weekeneds. This was real movement. This was dancing. This was expansive. She felt herself pulled into another spin inward to her hanyou partner's chest.

This time he held her there for a second. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" She asked, actually pausing in the dance now.

"Do you trust me?" He breathed into her ear.

"Y-yes…"

He turned her toward him and placed his hands on her hips. "Then jump!" As she did, she felt him help her higher than she would have been able to go on her own. His hands drifted away the smallest bit, and she felt like she was flying for a split second before he grasped her again. As she came down, she straddled her legs and he caught her against his hips, his forehead dipping to close the space so they were nose to nose.

Suddenly Kagome was leaning backwards, legs still at Inuyasha's waist, ponytail brushing against the floor. His flaming yellow eyes bored into hers, and she sucked in a breath at their intensity and proximity. Just as suddenly she was on her feet again, and she snatched the edge of his gaze with an intensity of her own just before he spun her out into another turn.

Inuyasha nearly didn't lead her into that turn. The look in Kagome's eyes had practically pulled him forward, and only the rhythm of the music flowing around him caused him to automatically toss her into the next move. Thank god he could feel the song coming to a close.

He pulled in her in one last time as the tune struck its final jazzy chord. Kagome spun in, expecting to land with her back cradled in his chest as before; instead his hand left hers, and her momentum took her all the way around, where his eyes halted her spin. She felt a hand on her hair next to her ear, not directive, just brushing through, and she tilted her head to look into his face, her hand coming around to rest on the small of his back.

"Kagome…" He muttered, his eyes half lidded, forehead resting against hers.

She let her eyes drop for a second before bringing them up again and pulling her head away so she could look at him properly.

"What—?" He started, looking lost.

Kagome brought her hand up to brush his bangs out of the way, but somehow ended up at the top of his head, her fingers brushing the soft fur of his ear as they wound around it to gently massage the base.

A tiny groan escaped Inuyasha as he leaned his head into her hand. He hadn't expected it at all, but he was putty in her hands nevertheless.

Kagome was entranced at his reaction. She hadn't really meant to rub his ear, but it had just looked so… inviting, and she hadn't been able to help herself. She nearly shuddered when she heard another tiny moan issue from his lips. She leaned up to him, her breath feathering across his mouth.

"I'm not usually this bold…" she whispered, closing the space a little more. "It's just…"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he felt her words tumble over his lips. He met with her intense espresso stare. He wasn't putty anymore. He was goo.

"…the way you dance." Kagome finished, her lips fluttering across his. She felt his hand clench in her ponytail against her neck, and he pulled her up to seal their mouths together as thoroughly as possible. Their lips parted and tongues slid against each other, continuing their dance. Kagome pressed herself into him, feeling the contours of his frame and tangling her hands in his luxurious silvery white hair.

She felt his arms tighten around her, even as he pulled his mouth away just enough to sigh against her lips, "No, it's the way _we_ dance."

* * *

><p>I haven't really edited this at all, so I think it's still a bit stiff in some parts. Suggestions welcome. :) Hope you enjoyed it though.<p>

-ebj


	3. Part III: Dance

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! After several months, I have finally decided to give this little story a third and final part. I needed some practice writing more "involved" smut for my main story, "Novus Lux," and I thought this would be a good way to do that (and have a little dirty fun while I'm at it D). Please be warned, this section of the story is causing me to change the rating to 'M.' Very, very much 'M.' So, if you're offended by this sort of thing (or too young, or whatever), don't read it. Also, if ff decides to find this content objectionable and deletes this story, you will be able to find it over on my mediaminer page, which I will link to in my profile. I will then re-post this story with its first two parts, and then provide the mediaminer link to the third part in the event that this gets deleted. Oh yeah, and since I've not written any such… specific scenes before, feedback is especially appreciated. On with the smut! Er, story!**

_Swing, Part III: Dance_

Kagome's eyes closed as his voice washed over her, baritone vibrating through her chest and breath caressing her mouth. _It's the way we dance._ Lust warred with practicality in her mind until she opened her eyes to meet Inuyasha's golden gaze, a slow fire burning in the depths. Her breath hitched.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, bringing her lips once more to his for a chaste kiss. She wanted more of him. "Let's get out of here, yeah?"

Inuyasha was a little surprised, but he couldn't deny that her boldness turned him on almost as much as the feel of her lips against his. "I thought I'd have to be the one to ask."

Kagome smirked. "Guess I just beat you to it."

"Mhm." He ran his fingers through her ponytail. He was itching to snag the band that held her hair in place. _Later,_ he admonished himself. "Do you have a car here?" He asked.

"No, I came with Ayame." Kagome frowned. "Don't you have one?"

"Yeah, but not here. My place is within walking distance though. I just thought you might be more comfortable if we went to yours…"

Kagome smiled inwardly._ That's sweet of him_. "We can go to yours," she said, sliding her hand over his jaw and down where her fingers gripped his chin gently. "You can _take me_ there," she added seductively.

The double-entendre was not lost on Inuyasha. He swallowed. _Damn._ But he could play too. "It would be a _pleasure_," he replied, licking his lower lip.

Kagome bit her lip as a wicked grin spread across her face. "Then let's get the hell out of here already." She turned sharply and scooped her purse off the edge of the bar, pulling her phone out as she returned to the hanyou's side.

He looked at her questioningly.

"Just texting Ayame to tell her where I'm going," she filled in. "C'mon, I can walk and type."

They hustled out the side door, a few bars of jazz flowing out with them. Kagome finished her text and stowed her phone in her bag. She started to reach for Inuyasha's hand, but instead, she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. She slid her arm around his waist in return.

The walk took only a few minutes, but it was filled with heated glances and conversation that brimmed with innuendo. By the time they reached Inuyasha's apartment building, he was nearly sweating in anticipation. _This woman will be the death of me,_ he thought ruefully, unlocking the building door and allowing Kagome over the threshold. He closed and locked it behind him, turning to lead her up the stairs. He never got that far.

Suddenly, Kagome's lips were on his, her tongue demanding entrance, and after a moment of surprise, he parted his lips with a low groan. One of her hands was in his hair, pulling; the other made quick work of his tucked in black button-down, reaching under the freed garment and caressing the hard muscles of his lower back. He pulled her close to his chest, locking their bodies together, pressing his heated line of desire against her thigh.

"Mmn," Kagome moaned, hips bucking into him. She pulled out of the kiss just enough to speak. "Up-upstairs?"

Inuyasha nodded, not trusting his voice.

He repositioned his arms and lifted her up. Kagome got the hint and wound her legs around his waist, wrapping her arms around his neck for stability. It was amusingly similar to a position they'd held on the dance floor less than a half hour earlier.

He proceeded up the stairs, trying his best not to let his legs turn to jelly as he felt the hot press of Kagome's mouth against the side of his neck. They arrived at his door, where he fumbled with the keys one-handed for a second before the lock clicked and he shoved the door open. Just as he stepped through, he shuddered and nearly dropped Kagome as her teeth sank into the curve of his neck and shoulder, just hard enough to leave a mark.

"Kagome…" He hissed out, eyes nearly rolling shut. Somehow, he managed to close the door behind them and turn the handle lock. He took a few staggering steps forward and tipped them both onto the sofa, his weight coming to rest atop Kagome.

"Inuyasha," she breathed. His weight felt delicious against her body, and she ran her hands up through his hair to the back of his head, pulling him down for another heated kiss. She heard him moan into her mouth as he rocked his hips into hers. Her breath caught at the feeling of his erection pressing insistently against her crotch. _Oh god, I've never wanted anyone like this before._ Kagome had experienced her share of one-night stands and good chemistry, of course, but this was different. She could practically feel the flames of desire licking at her skin in the wake of his hands caressing her body, could feel an inner burn, a need that ran to her core, lust that consumed every thought, every breath, every action. She had to have him.

Drawing on strength fed by desire, Kagome shoved Inuyasha sideways off the couch, rolling with him, and they landed with a muffled thump on the thickly carpeted floor. A surprised grunt escaped the hanyou, but an utterly lascivious expression followed it as he caught Kagome's scorching gaze. She lowered her face to his, capturing his lips in a deceptively slow but heated kiss as she unbuttoned his shirt. She pulled away, trailing her lips down his neck and across his collarbone before descending down his exposed chest. Her tongue traced the line of his chiseled pectoral before circling his nipple. Kagome closed her lips over it, sucking gently.

"Aahhn." Inuyasha arched into the treatment, golden eyes snapping open when he felt the pinch of a gentle nibble. "Ka-Kagome." Her hands traveled down his sides, pushing his shirt further out of the way. His breath hitched when he felt her fingers tease his skin just under the edge of his pants, and he pushed his hips up into her touch.

"Tell me what you want, Inuyasha." Her voice floated up to him in between kisses and licks at his abdomen, and he shuddered at the husky sound.

"I—I want—Ohh, god—" Her fingers brushed the dripping head of his erection, just under the edge of his boxers.

"Yes?" Kagome purred, leisurely unzipping his black dress pants.

"Touch me," he said breathlessly. "I want you to touch me."

She hooked her fingers in his pants and yanked, pulling them down to his knees along with his red boxers. She blew gently on the tip of his dick, and he shuddered.

"Touch you, what?" She asked coyly.

Inuyasha was confused for a second before it dawned on him what she wanted. "I'm—I'm not begging," he said, but he was panting and it held no conviction.

"Is that so?" Kagome ran her tongue over his hip, stopping millimeters before she came in contact with the base of his shaft. Then she licked along next to it, letting her hot breath fan across his length.

Inuyasha let out a groan. "K—Kagome—"

She slid her hands over his taut abs and up to his chest where she tweaked his nipples.

"Mm." He tried to press his hips into her, but her hands dropped quickly from his chest and held him down. She slowly swiped the tip of her tongue into his weeping slit, and that was it for him. "Ah, god, Kagome—please—please just touch me." He wanted her. He wanted desperately to feel her hands, her mouth, her hot, slick tongue on him. He gasped loudly as her hand clenched around him in the first deliciously agonizing stroke.

Kagome scooted up to where her mouth hovered next to his downy ear, continuing to stroke him, drawing forth a series of small moans. "Is that better?" She whispered, running a thumb over the head of his erection and spreading the slick pre-cum.

"Yesss," Inuyasha hissed. "Fuck yes…" He cracked open his eyes, heated slivers of golden yellow that caught the dim light of the single lamp he'd left on before going to work that evening. Speaking of which…

"Shit!" He sat bolt upright all at once, making Kagome jump and withdraw her hand.

"What?" Kagome asked frantically. "What? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt—"

"Yes—I mean, no! No, you didn't. Shit—I just—I just forgot—god dammit."

"_What?"_ Kagome pressed, eyes wide.

He looked at her, eyes full of self-deprecation. "I just _walked out_ of work to come back here with you, and I— I didn't even _think._ I am _such_ and idiot. Kaede is going to kill me."

Silence reigned.

"…Oh. Right."

"Yeah." He scrunched up his eyes, clearly exasperated with himself.

Kagome couldn't help herself. She let out a tiny chuckle.

"What's so funny?" The hanyou asked irritably.

"Um, nothing really, just— you, um…" How could she explain? There he sat on the floor, pants around his knees and shirt open, body still flushed from their activities, wearing an adorably exasperated expression. Even his cock looked annoyed, half hard still and listing to the side, pre-cum smearing slightly on the front of his hip. "…Never mind."

"Keh. Whatever." He started to reach down to pull his pants up, when Kagome stayed his hand.

"I have an idea."

Inuyasha's brow furrowed. "Yeah?"

"There are other people who work the bar, right?"

"Well yeah, but it would be their night off…"

"Do any of them owe you any favors?"

A slow smirk spread across his face. "As a matter of fact, one of them does." His grin widened. "I covered Shippou's shift two weeks ago for what I gather was a somewhat _similar_ reason."

"Perfect."

Inuyasha pulled his phone from his pants pocket down next to his knees and hit the speed dial for his friend. It rang three times before a playful tenor answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Shippou, what's up?"

Kagome smirked as a delightfully evil scheme blossomed in her mind.

"Nothin.' Just out for a beer. What d'you need?"

"I'm calling in that favor you owe me from two weeks ago." Inuyasha's breath caught as he felt a warm dampness tracing the edge of his left ear. Kagome's tongue.

"What favor?"

"When I took your shift for you, remember?" Teeth nibbled gently, the sensation making him shut his eyes and shiver.

"Oh—right. You need me at the bar right now?"

"Pretty much." Lips traced down his left temple to his jaw, and then down his neck to his collarbone.

"Aw, c'mon, man, I was just getting started…"

"Too bad. I've already split. I need you over—there—" Kagome licked down the line between his pectorals. "—right now." Her tongue slicked over his navel and down to the head of his re-awakened shaft. Inuyasha barely stifled a moan.

"Uh, you okay man?"

"Yeah—" Wet lips engulfed the aching head of his cock. "I'm just—umn—" Her hand slid down the inside of his leg to caress his balls. "—fine."

Silence greeted him on the phone for a second. Then, "You have a girl there, don't you?"

"W—What? N—No, I—" Her tongue laved over his bulbous tip as she bobbed up and down shallowly.

"Don't lie, baka. You're pretty much panting. I can hear it."

"Sh—Shut uunnmmh—!" Kagome's fingers dipped just behind his balls, pressing up firmly into his perineum, an extraordinarily sensitive spot he didn't even know he had.

Shippou cackled. "Suuure. No girl. Right. S'okay, man, I've got the rest of your shift covered." Inuyasha heard more chuckling and then a click.

"Kagome, what the— fuuuuck…" Kagome chose that moment to slide her mouth almost all the way down his shaft, swirling her tongue as she went. Inuyasha leaned back on his elbows, head falling back and exposing the curve of his neck. As she pulled up, sucking slowly and hard, teeth barely grazing his sensitive skin, he couldn't help the needy groan that tore from his throat.

Kagome smirked around her mouthful, the hanyou's reaction going straight to her groin. Heat bubbled up in her as his hips writhed and tried to buck into her mouth, only the pressure of her hands keeping him in place. Again, she used one hand to press that spot behind his balls, at the same time sliding her lips down his cock and relaxing her throat, encasing his entire length in slippery heat.

Inuyasha's elbows collapsed under him and he arched his back off the floor, his mouth gaping with a desperate, wanton moan that reverberated around the room. He was _so_ close.

"Haaahnn…Kagome—Kagome—" he huffed. "If you keep doing that, I'm—I'm gonna—mmnh—gonna—" He couldn't let himself come yet. But she wasn't stopping.

Before she could fling him over the edge, he reached down and tugged her ponytail, pulling her off his erection with an audible _pop!_ and eliciting a noise of surprise. He sat up, meeting Kagome's confused gaze with his own debauched expression and crushed his lips to hers, pushing his tongue inside for a lusty, tangled dance.

Inuyasha pulled back, lips wet and swollen. "It's your turn," he husked against her mouth. His fingers found the zipper at the back of her carmine colored dress, and he tugged it down. As fabric parted, straps fell over her shoulders, exposing an equally bright bra to his ravenous stare. He pushed the dress down, hands leaving trails of fire over her abdomen.

She sucked in a breath as he pressed slick kisses behind her ear and down the side of her neck. Deft fingers reached back to unhook her bra, and pale breasts spilled free from confinement. She shifted the undergarment down her arms before pulling free, the hanyou tossing it aside along with his pants. Kagome moaned as his lips descended to her collarbone and his thumbs each caressed a tawny nipple, rolling them into tight, pink buds.

Inuyasha pressed her backward until she lay on the carpet, bare breasts against his toned pectorals, the fabric of his open shirt skimming her sides, and his tongue laving the pulse at her neck. She nearly groaned as she felt his hardened length press into her through the fabric of the dress still half on her body. Still in the way.

"Inuyasha." She grabbed his ponytail and pulled him away from her neck, capturing his eyes with a commanding, salacious stare. She heard his breath catch.

"Yeah?" He managed, grinding his erection into her crotch.

Kagome hissed at the luscious friction. "Take my dress off." It was an order.

Inuyasha smirked, letting one predatory fang crest his lower lip. "Take your dress off, _what?"_

Kagome simply raised an eyebrow at him. Turnabout might be fair play, but she wouldn't give in so easily. She reached up and teased her fingers over the outside edges of his soft ears. He tried to scowl, but his eyelids fluttered anyway. Her fingers stroked and massaged from base to tip. Then she ground her hips upward, feeling the pressure of his hard length as she tugged sharply on his hair, pulling his ear close to her mouth. She licked slowly just inside the outer rim, feeling him shudder beautifully atop her.

"Take my dress off _now_." Her throaty alto rolled over the hanyou, the husky command going right to his dick. He obeyed.

Kagome quivered as Inuyasha pressed hungry, biting kisses between her breasts, down her abdomen, along the waistline of the infernal dress standing between them and full body, skin on skin contact. He yanked the dress over her hips, taking her panties along with it. His slick tongue danced over her hip and down the inside of her leg as he followed the progress of the dress down her body with his eager mouth.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered, shivering as his tongue teased the curve of her ankle. She opened her eyes and looked down. He paused in his ministrations, and for a seemingly eternal second, the libidinous liquid gold of his gaze froze her in place. Then his lips crushed against hers, their taut bodies flush, and his throbbing length strained against soft curls. Kagome moaned into his mouth as his hands sought and found her pert breasts, kneading and caressing, arousing every inch of rounded flesh.

His lips pulled suddenly away from hers, and then he was biting, kissing, sucking his way down her torso until he reached her crotch and parted her folds and licked, long and wet and utterly lascivious from just inside her slit up to her clit, where the tip of his tongue stiffened and danced before his lips closed over it, sucking gently.

Kagome clawed at the carpet, thrusting her hips against his mouth as she let out a long, loud moan. "Aahhhnnnh…" He released her clit and plunged his tongue inside her. "Ohhhhhh—my god, Inuyasha—!" His tongue curved up as he pulled back, licking along the upper inner wall, searching for her elusive g-spot. Kagome's eyes widened. "Yessss," she hissed, hooking her legs over his shoulders. He wrapped one arm around her leg, his hand coming around to tease and press against her clit as his tongue worked her inside.

"Fuuuck," she murmured. She'd never felt anything quite so exquisite. She gasped again when he turned his hand and pressed the back of one clawed finger against her clit, rubbing in a small circular motion. _That_ was certainly a new sensation. She wondered how his teeth would feel, his feral fangs nibbling ever so gently at her sensitized flesh.

Inuyasha must have read her mind, because in the next second she was shuddering and moaning uncontrollably as his teeth delicately grazed her labia with each intense thrust of his tongue.

"Hhnnnnaaahhn…Inu—Inuyasha—I'm so—goddamn—mmmnh—close—!" Teeth and tongue and lips and claws were on her, inside her, stroking, caressing, feeding the flames of impending orgasm. She panted, groaned, writhed, bucked, and then her back arched off the floor and her eyes snapped open, mouth stretching in a near scream of pleasure as she came— "Inuyaasshhaaaaaaa!"

She dropped to the floor again, quivering, and Inuyasha pulled back, licking languidly at her juices that ran down his chin. He reached for the drawer in the coffee table to his left, where he kept a few emergency condoms. Keeping his eyes on Kagome as she shuddered with the remnants of her orgasm, he ripped the package open and rolled the condom over his shaft. Good lord, he was hard. He couldn't remember the last time he had wanted anyone as much as the woman before him, currently recovering from pleasure. He wanted to dive right in, but he knew that wasn't a good idea.

Instead, he leaned down and captured her lips in a slow, firm kiss. Her mouth opened underneath his, and he shared the vestiges of her natural musk still clinging to his tongue. She didn't seem to mind though, since deepened the kiss, reaching up to pull his ponytail out and sink her fingers into his hair as it fell around them, enshrouding them in a silvery cave. He pulled out of the kiss then, and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"How are you doing?" He asked, smirk evident in his voice.

"Mmn, you have no idea…" She swallowed.

"I think I might have a little." He nibbled at her ear and she moaned quietly. Every inch of her flesh was hyper sensitive, and the smallest touch had her shuddering. "Tell me what you want." His voice was low and filled with heat.

She opened her eyes and took in the naked desire of his gaze, his expression alone sending another wave of shivers over her body. Her orgasm had been powerful, yes, but tonight she was feeling greedy.

"I want you inside me," she practically growled. "I want to come again, and I want you to come with me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and swallowed at her erotic words.

"_Now,_ Inuyasha." He shuddered at her demand. God help him, he _liked_ it when she used that commanding tone, ordering him around. No one had ever done that before, and if anything, _he_ gave the orders. But something about this woman derailed his usual control.

Suddenly, he felt her hand grip impatiently at his shaft, pressing him gently but firmly lower until the tip of his cock rested against her moist opening.

"Mmm," he muttered, the tantalizing feeling of aroused flesh brushing against him. He opened his eyes, not even realizing until that moment that he'd had them closed. "Kagome," he whispered. "Fuck me."

Kagome's eyes rolled back at the sound of his voice. So he wanted her to make them come. She could do that.

She grabbed his shoulders roughly and rolled them over, nearly running into the wooden coffee table. She sat up on his hips, rubbing herself over his hard length. He groaned. She raised her hips and gripped his cock, angling it so the head rested against her entrance. Inuyasha tried to press up and into her, but her hands held his hips to the floor.

"Ah-ah," she teased. "You wanted _me_ to fuck _you_, remember?"

He closed his eyes and gulped, stilling the straining of his hips. It wasn't easy.

Kagome grinned wickedly and slowly pressed herself down, her walls fluttering as she felt him slide farther inside. She wanted to simply thrust herself down onto him, but this way teased their sensitive flesh, and by the time she had him seated fully within her, they were both panting, hungry gazes interlocked. She sat for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his hard cock filling her completely.

"Kagome…" He whispered, his body trembling beneath hers. "Move. _Please."_

She shivered at the almost desperate request and then her hips rose and she came back down on him with an audible slap of skin.

They both hissed. She leaned over him, wrapping her fingers in strands of silvery hair that splayed out on the floor. He reached up and pulled her hair-tie out, letting thick black locks tumble over her shoulders. Lustful eyes met. She crushed her lips to his, at the same time, thrusting her hips down upon him as he rose to meet her. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled them both up into a sitting position so she could wrap her legs around him and press her breasts into his chest.

"Mmn." Now her clit rubbed against his pubic bone and through the trimmed white curls decorating his groin. They moved together, thrusting, grinding, panting, gasping.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back and exposing her neck, where he pressed slick, biting kisses. She moaned, and he could feel her tight walls as he met her thrust for thrust. Her nails dug into his muscled back, and he quickened his pace, feeling the crest of his orgasm beginning to rise.

"Ka—Kagome," he groaned, releasing her neck. Her hands were everywhere, down his back, in his hair, at his jaw as she sealed her lips to his, her hot tongue searing inside his mouth.

"_Inuyasha,"_ she breathed as she pulled back. "You—you feel—_ohhh_ god—" A particularly deep thrust hit something inside that sent electric jolts of pleasure arcing through her veins. "Mmmn—You feel—_so_ good."

Inuyasha shuddered. That deep thrust had done it for him too. He repeated it, both of them releasing wanton moans that echoed around the room. He felt Kagome's arms tighten around him as they ground against each other, panting, the wave of orgasm beginning to approach its peak.

"Kagome—" He felt her slick walls tighten around him.

"Hnnn, Inuyasha!" Her arms clamped around him, her nails digging furrows in his shoulders. She buried her face in his neck and shoved her hips wildly down into his. "Gonna—gonna—"

He gasped as he felt her walls start to pulse spasmodically around him. Each thrust was so good so good so good—

"HhhnnngggKaagoomee—!" His eyes snapped open, his mouth falling open in a desperate shout as his orgasm came crashing down around him. His balls tightened as his seed shot forth, filling the condom. He gasped when Kagome's teeth sank into his shoulder, muffling her cry of completion against his sweat-dampened skin, and her walls clamped around him repeatedly, milking the rest of his semen from his cock.

She trembled in his arms, the intensity of two orgasms turning her muscles to jelly. Inuyasha wasn't in much better shape, and his cock twitched slightly, still seated deep inside her.

Kagome pulled back, un-sticking their chests, and they both gasped at the sensations the rocking motion caused in their hyper-sensitive nether regions. She brushed lock of hair out of his face.

"I think we ought to clean up a little," she suggested between deep breaths.

"Mmm, probably," he agreed. He could feel his shaft softening slightly, so he grasped her hips and raised her off of him.

Kagome glanced down, enjoying the sight of him sliding out of her. Inuyasha noticed where her eyes rested.

"There are plenty of mirrors in the bathroom," he said coyly, "if you think you'd be up for round two."

Her response was a devilish smirk as she rose, extending her hand to him. He took it, pulling himself to his feet.

She stood on tiptoe so she was nose to nose with him. "I am _always_ up for round two."

Inuyasha smiled and drew her lips to his. He rather liked this kind of dance.

**A/N: Well. Um. I certainly didn't think I had it in me to write an almost 4500 word scene of nothing but pure, unadulterated smut. I think this is longer than the other two parts of this story put together. Ah well, there you have it, my first ever attempt at some lemony goodness. Hope you enjoyed, and please let me know what you think. )**

**-ebj**


End file.
